Unexpected Love
by anxious
Summary: This is a story about Sorato. Sora goes wandering around the forest and Yamato becomes the good citizen and volunteers to find her...for obvious reasons. please rr!


…Unexpected Love…

The wind blew and the Digi Destineds were freezing. "Its soo cold!" reported Mimi, "My skin is turning blue!" Sora nodded in agreement, she too was freezing, and actually everyone was. "Lets find a place that'll keep us warm," suggested Jyou, "Then we won't die during the night." 

"Um…I hope we _don't _die while we're looking for a place." Said Yamato

"We…won't die…I hope," said Taichi. 

The group trudged on; finally they spotted a cave big enough to fit all of them. "Hey!" Biyomon shouted, "There's a cave!" 

"Great!" said Taichi, "We'll stay here!"

"Of course we'll stay here!" snapped Gatomon, "there's no where else!" 

"Calm down Gatomon," soothed Hikari.

"Yamato!" Takeru said, taking Yamato's hand, "Can we go in?"

"Yeah, we can." said Yamato.

They ran to the cave and immediately set the fire. "Agumon, can you set the fire?" Taichi asked. 

"Sure, Taichi," Agumon replied and then declared, "Pepper Breath!" toward the pile of branches they had piled for the fire. The Digi Destineds were finally warmed up and talked happily amongst them. Later on, when the wind blew harder and it was snowing a lot more, they fell asleep, except Sora. She stared out the entrance of the cave. She looked back at Biyomon, she decided she wanted to go exploring. She walked out of the cave…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

** **

"SORA!" Called Koushiro, Jyou, and Gomamon together. 

"Sora? Where are you????" Biyomon yelled in panic, "why would she leave without me?" she asked

"I dunno..." Patamon answered

"Where could she be?" Takeru asked. 

"I dunno," replied Hikari. "She probably wandered…" Hikari paused. 

"It's unsafe out there…" Koushiro said, "She could get sick because of the cold and never find her way back!" There was panic in his voice. 

"I'll go look for her." Yamato spoke up. His suggestion made everyone quiet.

"No! You can't!" said Takeru with sadness in his voice, "Don't Leave me!" 

"I have to, Takeru," Yamato answered, "You have the others right here, someone needs to find Sora." 

"But, Yamato…" Takeru paused.

"I wonder where she could be?" Mimi asked with concern.

"I have a strong feeling she's lost…" Jyou said.

"Like I said, I'll go look for her!" Yamato said. 

"Ok, Yamato," Taichi encouragingly, "Go look for her, need some help?"

"No." Answered Yamato, "I'll go alone."

"Be careful, Yamato" said Koushiro, "It's dangerous out there"

"I know."

"Ok, then." Jyou said, "Go on, and be back soon!"

"I will"

Then a voice spoke up, "But Yamato, don't you need me?" the voice belonged to Gabumon, Yamato smiled at him, "No, I'll do fine."

"But, Yamato! I want to go with you!" 

"Ok, fine then."

"Great!"

Biyomon stood up, "I want to go help find Sora! After all, she is my Digi Destined…"

"No, it's too dangerous…" Yamato paused

"Yamato! I need to find her, I'm really worried about her!!" 

"Ok, you can come too.."

"Yay!''

Yamato, Gabumon, and Biyomon waved to the group and trudged towards the dark, cold forest…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-****

Sora looked around, _where am I?_ She thought, as she looked around for anything familiar. Nothing. 

She sighed. "I guess I'm done for," she thought aloud, "unless…" She stared at the snow-covered ground, "Unless I find my foot prints on the snow!" she exclaimed, then she sighed. "I can't look around the forest for my foot prints! Anyways, the snow "she was right, fresh snow had covered the forest floor, unable to identify anything that had walked on the ground last night probably covers it. 

Sora looked around, what was that figure in the distance? Maybe it was a bear, or a mountain lion! She stared in fright and decided to run away before it got her, off she went, she ran faster than she had ever ran before, but she could hear footsteps behind her, it was gaining up! She panted and ran faster, but slowed down, she was exhausted! She ran behind a tree and sat down, _I wonder if I lost it…_she thought, but she was wrong, she heard footsteps behind her, it sounded like a human's footsteps, as if it was running, Sora peered from behind the tree and saw…Yamato and Gabumon and Biyomon! Sora sprang up and ran to them.

"Yamato! Gabumon! Biyomon!!!" she exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you!" 

"Sora, there you are!" Yamato said, "The others were worried about you!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Gabumon

"SORA, SORA!!" yelled Biyomon as she flew towards her, "I'm so happy to see you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially Biyomon, she was practically loosing her feathers!" Yamato joked.

Biyomon laughed at Yamato's joke.

Sora chuckled, "really?" 

"Yeah, but I have a question…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave last night?"

"I just wanted to wander around…I was meaning to come back…I just got lost."

"Oh."

"Sora, you should've brought me with you!" Biyomon pouted.

"Sorry," said Sora, patting Biyomon.

"Ok! Let's go back to the others!" suggested Gabumon.

"Yamato? Do you remember which direction you came from?"

"No…I don't remember!" Yamato had a slight panic in his voice.

"Gabumon?"

"No, I thought Yamato did."

"Biyomon?"

"I'm so sorry, Sora! I thought Yamato and Gabumon remembered!"

Sora's eyes widened, "YOU DON'T REMEMBER!?!?!" Yamato shifted uneasily, "I thought you knew…"

"I thought I was the one who got lost."

"Sorry, Sora…"

"Oh well, we might as well find our way by ourselves, that's ok" Sora smiled.

"Ok."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

** **

Sora sighed, it was helpless, they couldn't find their way back, the forest was too big, and it was impossible to find your way out. "So…" Sora said, trying to make conservation, "How did you find me?" 

"What do you mean?" replied Yamato with a confused look.

"Like, when you were looking for me, how did you come across me?"

"I heard footsteps; so I decided to follow them."

"Oh."

"Luckily it was you."

"Yeah, I thought you were a bear or something like that."

"Hehe"

Sora looked at him, he seemed so kind, he spoke with a sure voice, but it was kind and gentle in a way…

The sky grew darker, and the air got colder, Sora shivered.

"Are you ok?" Yamato asked with concern

"Yeah," Sora smiled, "I'm just a little cold…"

"Then we better look for a place to stay for the night!" Yamato exclaimed

"We don't have to…" Sora said

"Yes we do, I can't let you walk around freezing to death!"

Sora seemed to like Yamato better when he said this; he seemed to care about her…

Yamato smiled, "lets go!"

After walking in the snow for another half hour, they found a cleared up spot and began gathering up sticks for the fire. After they finished collected the sticks, Yamato had a puzzled look on his face, "How do we make a fire?" Sora's eyes widened,

"I guess I'll just rub the sticks some how," said Yamato as he took two sticks and began rubbing.

An hour and 45 minutes later, they had a fire, and Yamato had blisters on his hands.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, looking at his hands

"Yeah." Answered Yamato.

"I'll make them feel better!" exclaimed Sora. 

"No, that's ok, I'm fine."  
Sora glanced at his hands. "Are you _sure?_" 

"Yeah." Said Yamato, he smiled. 

"Ok…" Sighed Sora as she glanced around, "I guess we better go to sleep…"

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Yamato

Silently, they went to sleep. About 4 hours later, they heard a loud screech, "ACCRRRKKKKKKKKK!!!" Yamato woke up with a start, "What was that?" Sora had woken up too, her eyes her wide in fear, "I don't know!" she said with fright.Biyomon was staring around wildly, Gabumon stood next to Yamato searching the sky. "Don't worry," assured Yamato, "If it's anything dangerous, we can take it!" Suddenly the screech echoed through out the forest again, this time louder. "It's getting closer!" Sora shouted over the repeating screeches, each time it got louder. Yamato nodded. "SORA! SORA!" Biyomon exclaimed, "What?" Sora replied, "THERE IT IS!!" Biyomon was jumping up and down, her wing pointed to the sky, "ACCCCRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" the screech felt like someone was yelling in your ear with a microphone pumped up to the max. Sora and Yamato held her ears. "Yamato!" Gabumon said, looking at Yamato, "What?" he answered, "Should I Digivolve?" Yamato paused, "You better!" he finally said. This time Biyomon stared at Sora, "Me too, Sora!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"What Digimon is that?" Sora asked, shielding her eyes from the sun, she squinted at the flying Digimon.

"I don't know," Yamato answered, watching Birdramon and Garurumon. 

Birdramon circled the Digimon, the Digimon screeched as she did so. 

Suddenly a crack of a lightning lit up the sky, then several others followed it. Yamato looked around, _what was that? _He thought to himself. "What was that?" Sora repeated his thoughts, "Lightning!" Yamato said suddenly, staring at the sky. He looked at the sky, the mysterious Digimon was gone, and Biyomon and Gabumon were standing on the ground, "Hurry!" Gabumon shouted to them, Sora turned around to them and ran to meet them. Yamato followed them. 

"Sora?" Biyomon said,

"What?" Sora answered

"Can I Digivolve? So we can see the land more clearly?"

Sora's eyes light up, why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go!"

Soon they were flying high in the sky, with light rain falling, Yamato surveyed the ground. "Can you find where the others are?" Sora shouted to him, Yamato shook his head. Sora sighed; all of the sudden the wind started blowing harder, and Birdramon was having trouble keeping her balance, "Hold on tight!" Birdramon exclaimed, the order came too late, Sora and Yamato plummeted down to the ground, Birdramon and Gabumon stared in horror, and Birdramon dived down to catch them, but the Digimon they saw earlier returned and attacked Birdramon, distracting her from saving Sora and Yamato. Sora and Yamato fell closer to the ground and disappeared in the treetops…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_"Yamato? Yamato!"_

Someone was calling him in his dream; he looked up and stared around the mist that surrounded him, _"Yamato!" _It was Sora, she smiled at him _"There you are! Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" _Before Yamato could answer, the shape of Sora suddenly had disappeared and now took place of grotesque person, it had slime covered on it's body, and hundreds of tentacles that waved in the same direction, there were broils on its face with tiny hairs on them, it had one tiny eye, then a basketball sized eye, there were also scars on it's face that made it look even more horrifying. Yamato stared in horror, he looked wildly around for Gabumon, and he wasn't there, suddenly, the monster spoke, "You will get lost here, then you will rot here!" The monster laughed, which sounded like high-pitched screams. He awoke. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"WAKE UP!" 

What was that? Yamato opened his eyes and saw the face of Sora; there were tears in her eyes, "Yamato!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with happiness, "I'm so glad your ok, I'm so glad." She smiled; tears streaming down her face, "What's the matter?" Yamato sat up, and stared at her, "I'm just so happy, it's my entire fault…if I never…" she trailed off, looking dazed. Yamato stared at her with concern, "It's not your fault, and how could you think that?" 

"It's my fault I ever wandered off, it's all my fault I let Biyomon fly while it was raining, and it's all my fault!" Sora started sobbing.

"Sora!" Yamato said, looking at her with disbelief, "It isn't your fault! You never knew it was going to happen!" Sora was silent, tears streaming down her face, and she stared at Yamato, "But it is! I was the one who wasn't thinking when I left the cave! I just left!" 

"That doesn't mean you have to blame yourself."

"…"

They were both silent for a moment, once or twice they would hear the crunching of the snow beneath their feet. "Where are they?" Yamato said suddenly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'm really worried…" Sora trailed off. 

Together they searched until the sky grew dark. Sora sighed, "We'll never find them!" she said, her voice quivering. "We will," Yamato assured her, "We'll find Biyomon and Gabumon and the others." 

"Ok…" 

Yamato started picking up sticks. "Um, I have a guess we have to stay tonight first." Sora said as she too started gathering sticks. 

After they finished Yamato looked unhappy, "What's wrong?" Sora asked, looking at his face. "Um...I just don't want to rub sticks again…" 

"Oh"

"Yeah, can you do it today?"

"Do what?"

"Rub sticks to make the fire."

"Er…ok" 

"Great."

Sora had much difficulty she struggled for 1 hour and 16 minutes until they had a fire going. She practically collapsed next to Yamato. "Finished" She said cheerful, cradling her hands, Yamato grinned, "Are you ok?" 

"Yup, great!"

"Ok."

Sora held her stomach, "I'm starving!" she exclaimed, Yamato nodded, his stomach suddenly lurched." What do you have?" he asked. Sora searched her pockets and bag, "I never knew I had this!" she exclaimed, pulling out a delicious looking turkey sandwich out of her bag. Yamato's eyes shined with craving, "Great! Let's eat!" Sora nodded and they split the sandwich. 

After finishing their meal Sora sighed, she gazed at Yamato, who was playing a peaceful tune on his harmonica. She smiled, "That's a nice song, Yamato." Yamato stopped, "Thanks," He grinned at her; he suddenly felt affection for her. Sora gazed at him as he resumed playing his harmonica. He finished. Sora snuggled on the ground and fell asleep. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora woke up; Yamato was gone. "YAMATO!!??" She shouted. She panicked, a second later, Yamato appeared, holding a handful of berries, "Hey Sora!" He said, Sora ran to him, "Where were you?" she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "I was so worried, I thought you left me!" Yamato looked surprised. "I'm sorry Sora!" Sora nodded. "I'm just glad you're here." Sora said, she smiled and leaned over toward him and gave him a soft kiss…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

She straightened, surprised at herself. She looked at the shocked look on Yamato's face, "I'm sorry, Yamato," she blushed, "I didn't know what came over me…" she blushed crimson. "It's ok, Sora." Yamato said, smiling, then he leaned toward her and kissed her. 

Sora gazed at Yamato with longing, "Let's find Biyomon and Gabumon," she suggested. "Um, ok." Yamato said, looking at the sky. Soon they were walking along the forest, calling for Biyomon and Gabumon, Sora sighed. "We'll never find them," she said, her eyes blurring. "No, we will…I promise." Sora looked up at Yamato, he gazed at her. Suddenly a shout came from the sky, "SORA!!" Sora looked up, Birdramon was flying in the air with Gabumon sitting on her feet. "Birdramon!" Sora stood up as Birdramon settled herself on the ground. Gabumon ran to Yamato as Birdramon De-Digivolved to Biyomon. "Yamato!" Gabumon ran to Yamato, "Are you all right?" 

"Yup." Yamato replied.

"Sora!" Biyomon tackled Sora "I was so worried!"

"Biyomon!" Sora smiled as she embraced Biyomon.

Yamato smiled at Sora, "Let's go find the others now!" he said as he got up. "Good idea." Sora said.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Where are they?"

"Dunno."

"I hope they're all right."

"Yamato!"

"It's ok, Takeru."

"How could they be gone for 3 days?"

"It's a mystery.."

"Koushiro! Look over there!"

"What!?"

"Oh dear."

"What is that?"

"Beats me"

"All right, Gatomon, do your stuff!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"

"What? What happened to it?" 

"Where is it?"

"I saw it a minute ago!"

"AHH!! There it is!"

"Koushiro! Check your Digimon Analyzer!" 

"It's an unknown Digimon!"

"Oh no!"

"What are we going to do know?"

"I don't know!"

"Greymon! Attack!"

"Nova Blast"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Electro Shock…"

"It disappeared!"

"Everyone! Check around if you see it, yell!"

"AHHH!!"

"You see it!?"

"Nope."

"Why did you scream?"

"Because I just saw a Numemon! 

"What where?"

"It's gone!"

"…"

"Where is Sora and Yamato?"

"Their not here!"

"Oh."

"I'm worried about them."

"I hope they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sora looked ahead in the dark, dense forest. "How are we ever going to find our way?" Yamato looked at where Sora was gazing, silently he agreed, "We'll find our way…" 

"Yeah, Sora!" Biyomon chirped,"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, ok, maybe we will."

Gabumon stared at her, "We _will_." 

Then, from the sky. "ARCKKKKKKKKAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!" Gabumon looked up, his eyes darting from here to there, scanning the sky. "There's that screech again!" He informed Yamato, "it's coming from the forest." He seemed to stare within the darkness. Sora squinted, how does Gabumon know? She thought as she stood next to Yamato. 

Then the ground began to rumble, they heard pounds as if someone were stamping their feet. "What's going on?" Yamato shouted over the noise, "It's seems as if there's an earthquake going on!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Oh dear!" gasped Mimi.

"What is going on!?"

"We're in a middle of an earthquake…!"

"What?"

"I suggest we don't just stand here, we run!!!!!!!!"

The DigiDestineds ran, avoiding falling rocks and trees.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yamato, Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon looked around franticly. "Oh no…" moaned Sora, she stared at the sky. They ran to a river, when the earthquake stopped, the serene silence of the forest came back. Yamato stared at the river ahead. 

Just then the earthquake came back and a giant branch fell between The DigiDestineds and their Digimon. Biyomon was about to hop onto the branch to get back to Sora when a giant rock came and hid Gabumon and Biyomon from sight. Again, the earthquake stopped. Sora ran towards the rock and looked on the other side. Biyomon and Gabumon were gone. Sora's eyes filled with tears, _where are they? _She thought, _their not…_ she stopped her thoughts. No. They couldn't be. She turned to Yamato, "We have to find them." Yamato nodded. 

Suddenly, a tree wobbled over, and fell in Sora's direction, Yamato saw the tree and pushed her away, he was not fast enough to save himself. Sora stared, tears came back to her eyes as she ran to Yamato, pushing the tree from his mangled body. She embraced him, "Oh Yamato!" she sobbed, "Why did you do that? Why?" A memory came to her, it was gone just as instantly as it came. "No, Yamato…" she looked at him, "I love you!" She wept some more. She stood up, "I'll go look for help." She said as she turned to leave, "I love you too, Sora." She turned around and saw Yamato unconscious as he had been before. She stared for few minutes then walked a few paces. There was a rustle from the bushes. Sora looked around alertly, _what was that? _Suddenly Gabumon appeared, but the minute he saw Yamato he rushed to him, "Yamato? Yamato?" he looked worried and concerned, "Sora!" Sora turned around, Biyomon was flying to her. Sora smiled, they were safe now. 

**3 and 5 minutes, 23 seconds later**

Yamato woke up, when he opened his eyes he saw Gabumon staring right at him, "Whoa!" Yamato sat up, now he was facing Sora, "Um…Hi?" "Yamato!" the three said in unison. "Yeah." He said, looking at them, Sora laughed, then she embraced him. Yamato faced her and kissed her. Biyomon and Gabumon stared, "Hm…what are they doing?" Biyomon asked, confused. Gabumon shook his head, "I do not know." Sora and Yamato laughed. 

THE END

*sob* The end already? I wish I could continue but

My fingers have some cramps in them x.x 

Well this is my first fan fic, it wasn't posted first, but I started typing it first.

Hope ya liked it! 

Please r&r 


End file.
